


Hold Me

by fir8008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sehun gets lonely he seeks Suho for comfort. At times like these, Sehun seems like he really is a nineteen year old away from home for the first time. Suho understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AsianFanfics on May 13, 2013.

Suho felt a skinny arm wrap around his waist. “ _Hyung_? Can you hold me?”  


Suho rolled over. Sehun looked at him with dark, sad eyes. Suho complied wordlessly, pulling the younger boy closer to him. He felt Sehun begin to shake with tears, heard the hiccupped sobs muffled in his shoulder. Suho rubbed Sehun’s back and murmured gently in his ear.  


Eventually, Sehun’s tears subsided. “Do you want to talk about it?” Suho asked.  


“I’m lonely.” Sehun replied. He curled up closer to Suho. “I want to go home.”  


At times like these, Sehun seemed like he really was a nineteen year old boy away from home for the first time. The younger wiped his red eyes. Suho lived through this before. He knew the bitter loneliness that came with training. For seven years he trained alone, never knowing if he would fulfill his own dream. But he had done it. He felt the emptiness in his chest frequently, but he’d grown used to it. This was new for the maknae.  


Suho rocked the younger boy tenderly, like a parent. “We’re all lonely sometimes, Sehun-ah. But it’s okay. It’s nothing we can’t handle. _Hyungs_ are here for you.”  


Sehun nodded numbly, resting his cheek on Suho’s chest. “I miss home. I even miss school sometimes.”  


Suho nodded. “I understand, Sehun-ah. But you’ll be alright. You’re strong. We’ll get through this.”  


The two lay there silently. Sehun closed his eyes, zeroed his senses in on the gentle rise and fall of his leader’s chest and the elder’s steady heartbeat. The clock ticked away the seconds. Sehun felt Suho’s delicate fingers combing through his hair.  


“ _Hyung_?”  


“Yes, Sehun?”  


Sehun wrapped his arms more tightly around Suho. “Hold me.”  


Suho pulled Sehun closer, pressed a kiss into the _maknae’s_ ear, “Always.”


End file.
